


Carry On (kinda fix-it)

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How Do I Tag, Supportive Sam Winchester, that finale was terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Summary: So, what if 15x20 started with Sam and Dean (still wearing the jacket from 15x18) in the Impala... A fix-it of sorts because wtf was that finale. Also I have never written a fic but that finale was so terrible I decide to give it a go.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Carry On (kinda fix-it)

Sam asks Dean to pull over, Dean is confused, but he does. Sam grabs a bracelet from out of his pocket and puts it on the dashboard. It is a bracelet in the colors of the bisexual flag. Dean eyes fill with tears as Sam starts to talk. 

Sam says, “ I know you loved him and I know he loved you. I always knew who you were. I always knew you were bisexual even before Cas. I hope you know that no matter who you choose to love, I will always be here for you and love you. We are going to get him back and we are going to be happy. You with Cas and me with Eileen.”

Dean lets silent tears fall and says in a quiet voice, “Thank You, Sammy.”

He wipes his eyes and grabs and puts on the bracelet and keeps on driving.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S : This is the bracelet that Sam would get Dean - https://www.etsy.com/listing/616715041/bisexual-bracelet-jewelry-bisexual?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_lgbtq_pride_Jewelry&utm_custom1=_k_Cj0KCQiArvX_BRCyARIsAKsnTxPIgeMRsvqdYsYVLbuQN2_ER-j9nsklLnI9bsMjK4TZpoz_wlOfmO8aAoblEALw_wcB_k_&utm_content=go_1707294196_69268659569_331635228642_pla-295491029933_c__616715041_116799567&utm_custom2=1707294196&gclid=Cj0KCQiArvX_BRCyARIsAKsnTxPIgeMRsvqdYsYVLbuQN2_ER-j9nsklLnI9bsMjK4TZpoz_wlOfmO8aAoblEALw_wcB


End file.
